Journées difficiles et leur conséquences
by Totorsg
Summary: Après 3 jours difficiles, une chose inévitable arriva et une tension s'installa sur la nouvelle affaire
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Temperance rentra chez elle, elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis 3 jours, en effet une affaire plutôt difficile et macabre était survenue. Cela aurait pus être une affaire banale si seulement la victime ou plutôt les victimes n'avaient pas été des enfants âgés de 5 à 9 ans. Ce détail rendait la chose encore plus horrible et plus dur psychologiquement.**

**Les enfants avaient été violé, torturé et séquestré pendent plusieurs jours avant d'être tué, les marques sur les os et la peau qu'il restait au moment de leur découverte avait clairement expliqué ces actes barbares.**

**Brennan s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant :** « _qu'elle horrible affaire »_

**Elle avait travaillé 3 jours sans relâche avec son équipe et Booth qui l'avait eu, eux aussi très dur sans compter les angoisses d'Angéla qui avait refait surface à cause de cette affaire.**

**Trois jours où les corps furent examinés dans les moindre détails pour parvenir à la conclusion qu'était la réalité de se qu'avait vécu ces enfants et pour parvenir à coincé le meurtrier que Brennan c'était retenu de tué elle-même.**

**Trois jours d'angoisse, de peur, de dégoût et d'interrogation avec en plus le surmenage de ce trop plein de travaille.**

**C'était sûrement l'accumulation de tout cela que se qui arriva, arriva.**

**Même après la pensée de toute cette sordide affaires, Temperance ne pus s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et de poser ses doigts sur sa bouche en repensant à cette scène. **

**Flashback**

**Tout le monde au labo était rentré, après cette affaire tout le monde avait envie de décompresser. Brennan, elle, c'était réfugié comme à son habitude dans son bureau, elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Booth entrer, elle le remarqua juste quand il vint s' asseoir a côtés d'elle puis s'entend son regard sur elle, elle le regarda.**

**Seeley :** Hé ! Ça va ?

**Temperance :** (_d'une faible voix) _Oui, enfin je… Cette affaire à été tellement horrible, comment …_(sa gorge commencer a se nouer_) Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants, comment peut-on …_(Les larmes commençait a couler le long de sa joue_) C'est si horrible Booth.

**Booth :** Je sais

**Booth ne voulait rien dire de plus, il savait que cela ne servait à rien, il valait mieux que Brennan craque une fois pour toute.**

**Booth :**_(lui tendant les bras_) Venez là

**Temperance ne se fit pas prier, elle se jeta dans les bras de Seeley et déversa toutes les larmes qui devaient être versées, elle craquait, la tension de ces derniers jours était entrain d'être évacué.**

**Seeley la tenait dans ses bras tout en la berçant, il avait une main qui caressait son dos et une autre dans les cheveux de Temperance.**

**Au bout d'un moment Temperance desserra son étreinte **

**Booth lui prit délicatement le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.**

**Seeley :**_(avec un léger sourire)_ ça va mieux ?

**Temperance :** Oui beaucoup mieux, merci.

**Seeley :** Oui, je sais mes bras son souvent de bon réconfort.

**Temperance esquissa un léger rire puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Seeley laissa sa main monter jusqu'à la joue de Brennan qu'il caressa avec son pouce.**

**Celle-ci ferma les yeux a l'effet de se contact si doux , leur visage se rapprochait de plus en plus, ils pouvaient désormais sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage, tout deux regardait successivement le regard et la bouche de l'autre, Seeley s'avança au plus prés et attendit.**

**Brennan hésita puis elle combla le peut d'espace qu'il restait entre eux deux.**

**Ce baiser fut tout d'abord très timide et très doux mais très vite il s'intensifia devenant plus brûlant, Temperance laisser ses mains voyager dans les cheveux de Booth qui lui laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de celle-ci, il passa d'ailleurs une main sous le tee-shirt de Temperance : c'est a ce moment là qu'elle reprit ses esprit et stoppa leur activités.**

**Temperance :** Non… Je … je suis désoler _(elle se leva_) Je suis fatiguer, je… je ferias mieux de rentrer chez moi, DSL

**Puis elle partit laissant Booth sur le canapé ne revenant pas de ce qu'il s'était passé.**

**Fin du flash back **

**Oui, elle avait aimé ce baiser, oui elle était attirée par Booth, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais elle avait peur de s'engager pourquoi ? elle ne le savait pas mais elle voulais prendre son temps, ne pas aller trop vite, même si Aujourd'hui, grâce à ce baiser et grâce malheureusement en quelque sorte a cette affaire, elle pouvait dire que c'était leurs Histoire qui commençais.**

**à suivre...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

_Bip Bip Bip ….._

**Une main vint taper sur le réveil qui par le choque tomba à terre, un grognement retentit de dessous la couette, il mi une main sur son front puis la descendit le long de son visage pour se frotter les yeux.**

**Seeley sortit de ses draps pour s'asseoir sur son lit, il ramassa son réveil pour le remettre sur sa table de chevet**

**Seeley **: Maudit réveil !

**Seeley se remettait a peine du bruit de son réveil que son téléphone sonna.**

**Seeley :** _(décrochant)_ Allo !... Oui… d'accord, très bien j'arrive.

**Booth se leva alla prendre une douche vite fait, prit un morceau a grignoter pour la route pris les clef de sa voiture qui était sur sa table et sans alla de chez lui.**

**Un peut plus loin, dans un appartement, une femme était assise entrain de déjeuner, elle buvait son bol en fixant le mûr, elle avait eu 2 jours de repos et pour la première fois Temperance Brennan avait su ne pas travailler pendant ses deux jours, il faut dire aussi que la dernière affaire l'avait particulièrement touché, comme le reste de l'équipe.**

**Il y avait aussi eu se petit égarement avec Booth et brennan ne savait plus trop où elle en était par rapport à lui, elle avait aussi peur que cela entrave leur complicité d'avant.**

**C'est la tête remplie de tout cela qu'elle entendit le téléphone sonner.**

**Temperance **: _(décrochant)_ Allo ! Oui …. Très bien, j'arrive Angela.

**Temperance, se leva, prit les clef de sa voiture et partit. **

**Institut jefferson**

**Temperance :** ca y est je suis là, que se passe …..

**Seeley :** Bonjour Bones

**Temperance :** _(légèrement gêner_) Booth

**Tout deux se regardait sans rien dire, ils étaient gênés et cela se sentait.**

**Personne n'avait prêter réellement attention à part Angela qui les regardait tout les deux en ce demandant ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux là.**

**Zack **: Dr brennan ?!

**Temperance :** _(revenant à la réalité_) Euh oui ! Alors je vous écoute.

**Seeley :** Nous avons trouvez ce coffre dans une ruelle, nous l'avons scanner peut être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de bombe et on la ouvert et on y a découvert des os _(voyant que brennan ouvrait la bouche)_ Je sais on aurait pas du l'ouvrir mais on ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était des os.

**Temperance : **Bien _(regardant les os poser à l'intérieur du coffre)_ à première vu il s'agirait d'une femme, une vingtaine d'année, le corps doit être dans ce coffre depuis 3mois je dirais. Hodgins croit tu pouvoir être plus clair en analysant les larves ?

**Hodgins :** Oui (_prenant un échantillon)_ il y a bien assez de larves pour ça.

**Temperance **: Très bien, Zack tu va pouvoir lavez les os et après on reconstituera son squelette.

**Zack :** _(prenant les os)_ très bien Dr Brennan.

**Temperance :** _(inspectant le coffre_) le coffre ne présente aucun signe particulier _(regardant le dessous du coffre_) qu'est ce que ….. _(Prenant quelque chose avec sa pince_) On dirait un bout de tissu, Angela peut tu l'apporter a Hodgins qui l'analyse aussi stp et demande lui aussi que si il a le temps après ça qu'il vérifie si il n'y a pas quelque chose sur le coffre qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste.

**Angela :** D'accord.

**Temperance :** Booth où avez-vous dit que le coffre a été trouvé ?

**Seeley :** Dans une petite ruelle

**Temperance :** _(le regardant_) Très bien, je crois que vous allez m'emmener faire une petite balade.

**Dans la ruelle**

**Seeley :** _(montrant l'endroit exact_) C'est ici que nous avons retrouvé le coffre

**Temperance s'accroupi pour inspecter les lieux**.

**Temperance :** la ruelle était aussi vide quand vous avez trouvé le coffre ?

**Seeley :** Oui

**Temperance **: Il n'y a aucune marque de tissu autour _(elle posa ses doigt sur la trace carré qu'avé laissé le coffre)_ le liquide de la décomposition a laissé une marque.

**Seeley : **Vous savez bones, je crois que l'ont devrait parler

**Temperance :** (_tout en inspectant la trace)_ : parler de quoi Booth ?

**Seeley :** Oh Bones je vous en pris vous le savez très bien, je sais que vous allez dire que ce qui c'est passé n'est qu'à cause surmenage mais…

**Temperance **: Regardez, il y a quelque chose ici, à l'endroit de la trace et si je replace le coffre de mémoire, il est exactement au même endroit où j'ai trouvé le tissu sur le coffre

**Seeley :** _(la voyant prendre le nouveaux bout de tissu)_ Brennan je vous en pris n'essayait pas de changer de sujet

**Temperance :** _(se levant tout en le fixant des yeux)_ je ne change pas de conversation, Je mène une enquête Booth, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour parler de ça

**Seeley :** Bones je …

**Seeley ne pus finir, le téléphone de Brennan sonna **

**Temperance **: Allo !... Oui, j'ai justement retrouvé un morceau de tissu dans la ruelle…… De la moquette ….. Très bien on arrive. _(Elle raccrocha_) C'était Hodgins, il a analyser le tissu, c'est de la moquette et zack a fini de lavez les os est a commencez a reconstituer le squelette, on rentre.

**Institut Jefferson**

**Temperance :** Hodgins peut tu voir si ce bout de tissu est le même que celui trouvé sur le coffre

**Hodgins :** très bien, j'ai aussi inspecter l'intérieure du coffre est il y avait un bout de papier et par une seul inscription était intacte Wenth&Duck

**Temperance :** Wenth&duck ?! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Seeley :** Le plus grand cabinet d'avocat de la ville, je crois qu'une visite s'impose.

**Temperance :** oui mais il vaudrait mieux avant trouvé qui est la victime

**Seeley :** Vous avez raison.

**Zack :** J'ai fini de reconstituer le squelette, la victime est donc bien une femme âgée de 20 à 25 ans, elle mesurait environ 1m68 et d'après les analyse d'hodgins elle serait morte il y a 3 mois c'est à dire le 20 février dans les alentour de 21h

**Temperance :** très bien zack ; Angela peux-tu me donner un visage a cette femme.

**Angela :** _(prenant le crâne) _J'y vais de ce pas

**Le temps qu'Angela trouve un visage à la victime, Brennan et Booth chercher dans la liste des disparut une personne qui pouvait correspondre au critère trouvé.**

**Temperance : **Il y a tellement de disparu, c'est incroyable, dire que la moitié ou voir al totalité de ces personnes peuvent être morte.

**Seeley :** je sais mais il y a aussi une grosse majorité qui sont des disparition donné par les parent mais ils s'avèrent dans la plupart des cas que se sont des fugue.

**Temperance :** C'est une façon de se consoler.

**Seeley :** Plus ou moins sinon avec le travaille que l'ont fait je crois que si on ne voyait pas les coter positive on finirait par rester enfermé chez nous a broyer du noire, surtout après une affaire comme il y a 2 jours.

**Temperance :** _(exaspéré)_ Booth !

**Seeley :** Je sais que vous ne voulais pas forcément en parler pendant une affaire mais Bones cela c'est quand même passé et il va bien falloir mettre au clair tout ça.

**Temperance :** _(regardant booth_) C'était une erreur rien de plus, on avait eu des journées difficiles et on était là l'un pour l'autre et voilà c'est tout. Ca n'aurait jamais du ce produire, c'était une grave erreur voilà c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire.

**Seeley :** (_un peut déçu son visage était tendu_) Alors pour vous c'était vraiment ça une grosse erreur rien de plus, une chose qui c'est passé juste par ce qu'on était là a ce moment précis.

**Sans le vouloir Seeley avait haussé le ton et Angela qui venait par là avait tout entendu**

**Temperance **: Booth, je ….

**Seeley **: _(voyant Angela)_ Laissez tomber Bones _(et il parti furieux du bureau_) /////////////

**Brennan le regarda sortir avec un regard désoler puis baissa la tête pour laisser échapper un soupir.**

**Angela :** Chérie, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Booth ? Depuis se matin j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une tension entre vous deux et ce que je viens de voir me prouve qu'il y a quelque chose.

**Temperance :** Pas maintenant Angela STP

**Angela :** Comme tu veux, _(lui montrant le dessin du portrait de la victime)_ Voilà a quoi elle ressemblait, elle était magnifique, elle avait des trait du visage très doux ce qui marquait sa gentillesse.

**Temperance **: Merci Angela _(Tout d'un coup bones eu comme un flash_) Ce visage… je l'ai déjà vu _(elle se mit a pianoter sur son ordinateur_) mais bien sûr comment suis-je passé à coter de cela _(elle imprima la fiche et la montra a Angela_) C'est elle Chloé Petersky, elle a 24 ans, mesure 1m67 et travaille au cabinet Wenth&Duck _(se levant_) Appelle Booth dit lui qu'il me rejoigne chez les parents de Chloé

**Brennan était déjà arrivé devant la maison des parents de Chloé mais elle attendait Booth avant d'entrer. Quand elle vit sa voiture arriver elle sortit de la sienne et alla à sa rencontre**

**Temperance :** (_lui montrant la fiche_) Voilà c'est notre victime Chloé Petersky (_après un instant)_ Je suis DSL Booth

**Seeley :** _(n'ayant pas envie d'aborder le sujet_) Allons leur annoncer que nous avons retrouvé leur fille.

**Seeley et brennan se dirigèrent vers la maison des Petersky, ils sonnèrent et Mme Petersky vint ouvrir.**

**Seeley :** Mme Petersky ?

**Mme Petersky :** Oui ?

**Seeley :** _(montrant sa plaque_) Agent seeley Booth et voici le Dr Temperance Brennan, c'est a Propos de votre fille Chloé

**Mme Petersky : **_(montrant un peut d'espoir_) Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

**Seeley :** Pouvons-nous entrer.

**La femme acquiesce et ils entrèrent dans la maison saluèrent le mari et s'assirent sur le canapé et annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle au parent de Chloé.**

**Seeley : **_(après un moment)_ Je sais que cela est pénible mais je suis obliger de vous poser quelque question

**Mr Petersky :** Bien sûr

**Temperance :** Depuis quand votre fille est-elle portait disparut ?

**Mr Petersky :** Depuis le 20 février, elle vivait encore ici et donc comme elle ne rentré pas le soir et que cela n'est pas dans ses habitude de ne pas prévenir nous avons tout de suite alerté la police.

**Seeley :** Savez-vous si elle avait un petit ami ?

**Mr Petersky : **Pas a ma connaissance, elle se consacrait beaucoup a son travaille, elle était secrétaire a Wenth&Duck le cabinet d'avocat.

**Seeley :** _(voyant que mère savait quelque chose_) Mme Petersky vous ne saviez pas quelque chose que votre mari ignoré par hasard ?

**Mme Petersky :** En fait Chloé n'avait pas vraiment de petit ami mais elle avait un faible pour son patron et je crois qu'il entretenait une relation qui n'était pas professionnelle.

**Temperance :** _(sentant son portable sonnait_) excusez moi. Allo… oUi Zack…. D'accord merci

**Seeley **: (_qui avait rejoint Bones)_ Alors ?

**Temperance :** Zack a trouvé des marque de lute sur ses poignet, elle a donc essayer de se débattre et il a aussi trouvé de l'ADN sur le bout de papier

**Seeley :** _(montrant un livre)_ et moi j'ai son journal intime.

**Brennan et Booth retournèrent a l'institut afin d'épluché le journal intime et d'attendre les résultat des analyse de l'ADN. Après une bonne heure de lecture Seeley trouva un passage intéressant.**

**Seeley :** Bones écoutait ça. « J'ai appris quelque chose que je n'aurait jamais du savoir l'homme que j'aime, l'homme avec qui j'entretiens une relation amoureuse n'est rien d'autre qu'un menteur et un escroc, il détourne de l'argent qu'il gagne de ses affaire, j'ai surpris une de ses conversation, je crois qu'il le sait et je ne sais pas se que je doit faire, le trahir ou me taire me portant ainsi complice de tout cela, je devrait peut être lui en parler. »

**Temperance :** je crois que nous tenons notre preuve

**Zack :** j'ai les résultat l'ADN est celui de Christopher Wenth

**Seeley :** _(regardant Bones)_ On y va

**Temperance et Seeley partir au Cabinet Wenth&duck, arrivé là bas il purent très vite parler avec Christopher Wenth.**

**Wenth :** Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Seeley :** Reconnaissez-vous cette femme ?

**Wenth :** Oui c'était ma secrétaire

**Seeley **: et bien plus que cela n'est ce pas ? Vous entreteniez une relation ?

**Wenth :** Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

**Seeley :** Très bien je vais vous lire certain passage de son journal intime et après vous me dirait si vous rester sur votre premier témoignage

**Pendent que Seeley lisait ces quelque ligne a Wenth, Brennan faisait le tour du bureau de celui-ci et elle trouva une trace carré de la même taille que le coffre fort et elle reconnu aussi la moquette et elle y vit u petit trou au niveaux de la marque carré.**

**Temperance :** Booth venez voir ça ?

**Seeley :** aviez vous un coffre fort ici ?

**Wenth :** Oui, il a été volé il y a peut de temps vous l'avez retrouvé ?

**Seeley **: Volé, un coffre fort entier volé ?! Bon sa suffit voilà comment je vois les choses, Vous et Chloé étiez ensemble, elle vous aimez mais vous vous jouiez plutôt avec elle, un jour elle a surpris une de vos conversation qui parle de vos détournement de fond, elle vous en a parler pour être rassuré, vous l'avez rassuré et un soir vous l'avez tué de peur qu'elle ne révèle tout à la police.

**Wenth :** Mais c'est totalement absurde

**Voyant que l'agent ne le croyait pas il voulut s'enfuir mais Brennan le plaqua à terre.**

**Seeley** : _(lui passant els menotte_) Mr Wenth vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour détournement de fond et le meurtre de Chloé Petersky

**Institut Jefferson **

**Hodgins **: est voilà une nouvelle affaire résolu

**Temperance :** Oui

**Angela :** C'est horrible, cette femme était amoureuse de cette homme est au lieux de ça il se servait d'elle et la tué par ce qu'elle avait entendu se qu'elle ne devait pas. Mourir si jeune ayant la vie devant elle.

**Zack :** Heureusement cette affaire n'a pas été aussi pire que celle d'il y a 2 jours.

**Seeley et Brennan se regardèrent, Angela vit une tension renaître.**

**Seeley :** Chaque affaire et chaque chose a son degrés d'aspect horrible mais en fonction de la personne touché nous ne réagissons pas de la même manière. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je crois que je vais rentrer.

**Temperance :** _(rattrapant Booth_) Booth attendez, j'aimerais qu'on parle de … enfin vous savez quoi

**Seeley :** Bones, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, Vous avez déjà tout dit tout à l'heure dans vote bureau et si c'est pour me redire ces chose là je n'ai pas trop envie.

**Temperance : **c'est juste que je ne veux pas que notre amitié en prennent un coup

**Seeley :** _(s'énervent et haussons le ton)_ C'est trop tard bones, les chose que vous avez dite… mettez nous à la place de Wenth et Chloé dans un conteste moins grave et là c'est moi Chloé et vous Wenth est réfléchissait a ça, vous connaîtrais alors mes sentiments.

**Seeley Parti laissant Brennan sous le choque ainsi que les membres de l'équipe, Brennan parti se réfugier dans son labo et Angela vint la rejoindre. **

**Elle trouva Brennan la tête entre ses mains.**

**Angela :** Chérie que c'est-il passé entre vous ?

**Temperance :** _(relevant la tête)_ On a fait une grosse erreur.

**Angela : **DSL chérie mais je ne suis pas Mme Irma.

**Temperance :** c'est suite à l'affaire d'il y a 2 jours, après ça j'étais dans mon bureau et Booth est arrivé, il ma consolé en me prenant dans ses bras mais quand nous nous somme séparé _(tout en regardant le canapé_) on est resté là a se regardé puis _(touchant ses lèvre_) on c'est embrassé et j'ai fui.

**Angela :** quoi ! Attend vous vous êtes embrasser ? _(bones acquiesce_) et après tu t'es enfui, et tu lui a dit que vous aviez fait une erreur c'est pour ça qu'il a crier tout à l'heur dans ton bureau ?!

**Temperance ** Oui, je crois qu'il m'en veut d'avoir dit ça, il a dit que je devait réfléchir à l'affaire d'aujourd'hui et que …

**Angela :** Oui j'ai entendu mais tu ne vois pas ou il veut en venir

**Temperance :** (_regardant angela d'un air triste_) Non pas du tout

**Angela **: ah ma chérie si il y a bien une chose pour laquelle tu n'est pas doué c'est les relation amoureuse, Seeley t'aime, le fait qu'il est réagit comme ça quand tu lui a dit que c'était une erreur le prouve et quand a l'affaire d'aujourd'hui Chloé était repoussé d'une certaine façon par l'homme qu'elle aimait, ici c'est Seeley qui se sent repoussé par la femme qu'il aime.

**Temperance :** Oh mon dieu, Angela que vais-je faire ?

**Angela :** Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Et ne me mens pas STP

**Temperance :** _(avec un petit sourire_) Oui, Je l'aime.

**Angela **: (_la regardant d'un air satisfait)_ Alors cour, prend ta voiture et va chez lui, et dit lui la vérité.

**Temperance :** _(embrassant Angela sur le front_) Merci ma puce.

**Brennan sortit de l'institut, elle ses rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa voiture c'était Seeeley qui l'avait prit tout à l'heure alors elle se mit a courir, sous la pluie qui venait de commençait à tomber, Elle courait sans vraiment penser a ce qu'elle allait faire une fois arrivé devant Booth.**

**Au bout d'un moment elle arriva devant la porte, elle respira un grand coup et sonna.**

**Seeley se demandait qui pouvait bien venir a cette heure si, il fut surpris de voir Bones toute trempé.**

**Seeley :** (_surpris)_ Bones ?! Que faite vous là et vous êtes trempé ? Entrez.

**Temperance : **Seeley, je suis DSL je … je voulais venir vous dire quelque chose et je n'avais pas ma voiture alors j'ai couru sous la pluie et je... Bon sang, je ne sais même pas comment vous dire se que j'avais à vous dire, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça mais … _(le regardant droit da__**n**__s les yeux_)

**Seeley :** (_la regardant lui aussi_) Bones ?

**Brennan ne sachant pas comment lui dire, s'avança et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvre puis l'embrassa tendrement lui faisant passé tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui puis il se séparèrent.**

**Temperance **: _(dans un murmure_) Je t'aime

**Seeley :** (_posant son front sur celui de brennan_) Je t'aime aussi

**Tout deux se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveaux d'un baiser beaucoup plus brûlant que le premier, un baiser qui les conduit jusqu'au lit où ils passèrent leur première nuit très mouvementé ensemble sachant que leur futur ne pouvait êtres que dés plus merveilleux.**

FIN


End file.
